Run Too Fast
by Circuit 347
Summary: Sonic loves running. He is Sonic, after all. But one day, he runs so fast that he breaks the space time continuum and winds up on Earth on Mira's doorstep. With this human aiding him, will Sonic get back to Mobius? Meanwhile, his friends all fear the worst when Sonic suddenly disappears after a feud with Sally. Will they find him? Or will he find them? Contains Sonally.
1. Whoops

If there was anything Sonic was good at, it was running.

He ran hours at a time without breaking a sweat. He could run over water. Sonic the Hedgehog was truly born to run. To a fault, at least today.

Sonic was running through the forest to cool down from a heated argument he had had with Sally...

Flashback:

"Sonic! How could you do something so reckless?!" the female chipmunk demanded of Sonic, who was leaning against the wall casually.

"Simple," Sonic replied with that signature smirk. "I took the bomb, ran outside, and threw it in the river,"

"You could've been killed!"

"But I wasn't,"

"You killed all of the nearby fish!"

"It was either them or us,"

Sally was a diehard environmentalist, so needless killing of animals really riled her up. That was why the girl currently was scowling at Sonic and clenching her fists so hard her fingernails dug into her palm.

"Sal, look," Sonic said more gently. "I did what I had to. No biggie. Besides, it wasn't even that many fish,"

"No biggie? You call blowing up an ecosystem and risking your life needlessly no biggie?" Sally scoffed.

"You're being a drama queen,"

"Sorry for being concerned for your safety,"

Her words were icy, yet indifferent. Sonic nearly shuddered.

"I thought you were worried about the fish," Sonic retorted with an eye roll, sounding just as icy.

"Can you _please _hear me out?" Sally pleaded, starting to get utterly frustrated with her friend.

"You didn't bother to hear _me _out the day you slapped me,"

Sally had no way to respond to that. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"That's what I thought," Sonic said. He felt childish satisfaction at winning the argument.

"Sonic-"

"I'm going on a run. I'll talk to you later,"

Sonic walked out with the last word, leaving Sally in stunned silence.

Back to the present...

And that was how Sonic ended up in the forest, running at lightning speed.

People came and went. Fought and made up. Were born and died. But the one thing to Sonic that remained constant, even more than Sally, his childhood friend and ex, was running.

The thrill... the cool wind against his face... the adrenaline in his veins... it was so real. Running was the only thing Sonic had to lean back on. That was fine by him. He loved running. He almost loved it more than life itself.

These thoughts weighing on his mind, Sonic ran faster. And faster. And faster until...

**BOOM!**Sonic broke the sound barrier. He still kept accelerating as a blue blur. It was a miracle he hadn't run into anything yet.

He accelerated even more to the point that he could lift his feet off the ground and not fall. He was practically running on air.

But oddly enough, he was still increasing in speed. He was running at the speed of light, which he had never thought was possible. Not even for him.

Then it happened. Sonic heard a loud crack in the air like a firecracker in his ear. The blur around his body morphed red. Now Sonic was starting to get concerned.

His concern was justified, for the next thing he heard was another fire cracker before his vision faded into blackness.


	2. Where Is Sonic?

Sally walked out into the woods later that night. She had decided to swallow her pride and apologize for some of the things she said. She still believed that the argument was Sonic's fault, but she just wanted it to be over. She hated to fight him. Besides. with a little time to cool down, Sonic might've apologized as well.

Unfortunately, she couldn't find him everywhere. She searched the creek. She searched the field. She searched the moutain ridge. She searched everywhere. After awhile, she gave up on the forest and knocked on the door of Sonic's apartment. She was answered by Tails.

"Hi, Aunt Sally!" the young kitsune whom lived with Sonic chirped happily. His two tails flopped back and forth.

"Hey, Tails," Sally greeted. She looked over Tails's shoulder in an attempt to spot Sonic, but all she saw was the messy apartment. They really needed to clean up...

"What's up?" Tails asked.

"Have you seen Sonic?" Sally asked. "I need to talk to him."

"No. I haven't seen him since the bomb incident this morning,"

"Oh..." Sally's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Okay. Call me if you see him. Or tell him I want to talk to him."

"Will do,"

That night, Sally tried to call Sonic on her cell phone and text him. He never replied.

Sally let out a gutteral groan and banged her head on her desk.

"Ergh! That stubborn hedgehog! Is he _avoiding _me?!"

As if on cue, Sally heard a knock on her door. She opened it. Knuckles was standing there with Sonic's cell phone in his hand.

"I heard you were looking for Sonic, so I set out to find him. This is all I found." he explained grimly.

"Perhaps Eggman kidnapped him," Sally suggested.

"Or iced him and hid his body in the creek like in those crime shows,"

Sally turned on her heel deeper into her apartment. "Do you have to be so pessimistic?" She pulled out of the cupboard a com link. Years ago, back when the Freedom Fighters were defending Knothole from Robotnik, they used com links to communicate instead of phones. The calls couldn't be traced, so it was the ideal option. Even to the present day, the veteran Freedom Fighters kept them out of habit.

Sally turned on the com link and attempted to link it with Sonic's. All she heard was fuzz.

"So much for that," the worried chipmunk sighed.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Knuckles asked. "Sonic disappears all the time. Sometimes for weeks. The guy's allusive, I'll give him that."

"This is different. During all those other times, we could get a hold of him with a little effort to cuss him out and demand he come home."

"Either he's dead or he doesn't want to be found."

Sally shuddered at the prospect of Sonic being dead. Sure, he annoyed her like crazy sometimes. Sure, he was reckless and shortened her lifespan by three years every time he fought Eggman with his death defying teasing and tactics. Sure, he was... not perfect. But he was her best friend. Losing him would kill her. Although Sally would never admit it, she cared about him just as much as she did when they were dating. Since the break up, she had tried her hardest to hate him so that if something ever happened to him, she wouldn't go through the pain she did when he was stuck in space for a year, thought to be dead.

"He can't be dead..." she muttered quietly. "He's... he's Sonic! But... why would he not want to be found?"

"Dunno," Knuckles admitted with a shoulder shrug. "He can be a bit confusing when it comes to motives. I just don't get that dude."

"Yeah,"

Knuckles gave Sally a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "He's fine, Sally." he patted hihis stomach. "Gut's honor,"


	3. Not In Kansas Anymore

Sonic lifted his eyes to see sunlight shining in his face through a canopy of trees. Ever so groggily, he sat up, feeling like death.

_Man, that sucked, _the blue hedgehog thought bitterly. _What was that, anyway?_

He took a look around. He was in a forest, but not the same forest. The trees were thinner barked than those of the forest he had been running in. He also heard the sound of honking and smelled pollution in the distance.

Obviously, he wasn't in familiar territory. He decided to look around, get his bearings.

Sonic forced himself to his feet and followed the sound of car horns. It wasn't long before he peeked out through the brush and gazed upon a crowded tar road. There were odd machines the size of escape pods or small stealth ships honking at each other angrily. They were each in different colors and moved on wheels. Sonic had never seen anything of the sort.

He moved closer to the road and inspected the passing vessels. There were no Eggman logos that he could see and they weren't shooting at him, which was good. However he noticed that the driver's, overlanders, were gauking at him as they went, like they had never seen a giant blue hedgehog before! So rude!

Then a vessel that was black and white with sirens pulled over to the side of the road, right in front of the road. Two overlanders got out.

One was tall and extremely lanky. He had a goatie, was wearing glasses that obscured his eyes, and was in some sort of black uniform.

His partner was short and stout. He had a thick mustache with a bit of coffee spilt into it and also had dark glasses, as well as a uniform identical to the skinny man's.

"Dude, what the heck is _that?_" Skinny gaped. His jaw dropped comidically.

"No idea," Fatty stammered. His jaw was also dropped. "Let's take 'im to the sherriff. Maybe he knows what to do with this... thing."

"I have a name, you know," Sonic stated in irritation. Since when was he a **thing**?!

Skinny and Fatty both gasped and stumbled back. They looked at each other and shrieked like teenage girls,

"IT CAN TALK!!!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as the overlanders began to jump around and hyperventilate. What was with this guys? Of course he could talk! Did they think he was stupid or something?

"Well, nice meeting you guys," Sonic said with mock politeness. "But I have things to do, places to be. Sayunara!"

Sonic ran off as a blue blur down the road. With what happened last time he ran, he was a little more cautious this time.

_Toto, _Sonic thought. _I'm not in Kansas anymore,_


	4. Blood Hounds

Days had passed and there was still no sign of Sonic. No contact. No trace, other than the phone Knuckles had found.

Sally had reported Sonic missing. She had sent search teams. She even sent blood hounds!

The blood hounds had followed steadfast in a trail and had suddenly lost the scent, as if Sonic had just vanished where he stood.

Sally was becoming frustrated. But she wasn't the only one. Tails hadn't taken his older brother's disappearence too well. Since he was only eight, he had to be left with Sally.

Sally watched from the kitchenette as Tails watched My Hero Academia on Netflix.

"Tails," she started.

The kitsune looked up. "Yeah?"

"It's almost bedtime. Go brush your teeth,"

"But Saaaaaaally, Sonic never made me go to bed at nine! He lets me stay up until eleven!"

Of course he did. Sonic wasn't exactly a pro at raising a child. Heck, he was only sixteen! He was still a kid, himself! Sally had told Sonic that it would be in Tails's best interest to put him in a foster home, but the stubborn hedgehog wouldn't listen.

"Well, he shouldn't." I tell Tails. "You need nine hours of sleep for your age."

"But I'm fine so far,"

Sally sighed in exhasperation. She wasn't in the mood to babysit. "Just do what I say, okay?"

"Fine," Tails pouted. He got off the couch and went straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sally looked out the window and gazed at the city lights, twinkling in the night like a black sesea filled with stars. She remembered one day when she and Sonic were on a date and Sonic had gotten a risky idea...

Flashback:

Sally clutched tightly to Sonic as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop. The evening had started out as a dinner date, but the desert had gotten Sonic hyper, causing him to request that they take a run through the city. Sally agreed, not knowing that Sonic planned to run at such an altitude.

"Don't drop me!" she yelled out. A gush of wind almost caused her black dress to rise. She pulled down the skirt before anyone could see anything.

"You scared, Sal?" Sonic asked his frightened partner with a smirk.

"N-no!"

"Sure, you aren't,"

Sally playfully tugged on one of Sonic's quills, causing Sonic to stumble a little.

Things were fine until Sonic tripped on metal plating and Sally out of his arms.

The chipmunk screamed as she plummeted down into an alley. The cold air whipped around her as she flailed on the way down. Just as she thought she was gonna go **splat! **on the sidewalk, she felt herself being swept away by a blue blur.

Sonic gently set her down so she could lean against a brick wall.

"You okay?" he asked. He was panting and white faced. His eyes looked panicked.

Sally nodded stiffly before shooting forward into a hug. Sonic hugged her back.

"You said you wouldn't drop me!" she yelled as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"I know..." Sonic sighed. She felt him run hand through her tangled hair. "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

Sally was silent for a moment, taking shelter in Sonic's embrace. Sonic held her at arm's length and donned a small smirk.

"You have a bra on your head, by the way,"

Sally turned red faced and picked out of her hair what was indeed, a bra. She looked up at a clothesline held between two windows.

"Oops," Sally chuckled. She threw the bra to the side. "I swear, if a picture of that in my hair surfaces on the Internet, I'm blaming you,"

"_Moi?_" Sonic fake gasped. "I'd never! You insult me!"

He helped Sally and himself to their feet.

"Oh, you're insulted?" Sally chuckled.

Sonic sniffed, pretending to cry. "Very." He grunted and clasped a hand on his chest. "Oh, my heart! My heart it bleeding!"

Sally let out a belly laugh and socked Sonic on the arm.

"There's only one thing that can save me now," he said in fake seriousness.

"And what's that, Blue?"

Sonic jestered to his cheek. "A kiss."

"You sly hedgehog," Sally leaned forward and granted Sonic the kiss he requested. "Better?"

"Okay, only two things can save me." Sonic said. "A kiss and a chilli dog,"

"That wasn't the deal,"

"Worth a shot,"

Sally slipped her hand into Sonic's. "We should head home. It's getting late and I have a meeting tomorrow morning,"

"Okay, I'll carry you," Sonic said mischeviously.

"Wait-"

Sonic scooped Sally up bridal style and blazed down the street.

Back to present day...

Sally felt her heart twist as she gazed through the window. Oh, how she longed...

But it couldn't happen. Even if Sonic came back, it had been too long since their breakup and Sonic was currently dating Amy. Sally had to fave the consequences of her actions...

But she still dreamed. A small part of her hoped that Sonic did too.


	5. Accidentally Copied Last Chap Sorry

Days had passed and there was still no sign of Sonic. No contact. No trace, other than the phone Knuckles had found.

Sally had reported Sonic missing. She had sent search teams. She even sent blood hounds!

The blood hounds had followed steadfast in a trail and had suddenly lost the scent, as if Sonic had just vanished where he stood.

Sally was becoming frustrated. But she wasn't the only one. Tails hadn't taken his older brother's disappearence too well. Since he was only eight, he had to be left with Sally.

Sally watched from the kitchenette as Tails watched My Hero Academia on Netflix.

"Tails," she started.

The kitsune looked up. "Yeah?"

"It's almost bedtime. Go brush your teeth,"

"But Saaaaaaally, Sonic never made me go to bed at nine! He lets me stay up until eleven!"

Of course he did. Sonic wasn't exactly a pro at raising a child. Heck, he was only sixteen! He was still a kid, himself! Sally had told Sonic that it would be in Tails's best interest to put him in a foster home, but the stubborn hedgehog wouldn't listen.

"Well, he shouldn't." I tell Tails. "You need nine hours of sleep for your age."

"But I'm fine so far,"

Sally sighed in exhasperation. She wasn't in the mood to babysit. "Just do what I say, okay?"

"Fine," Tails pouted. He got off the couch and went straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sally looked out the window and gazed at the city lights, twinkling in the night like a black sesea filled with stars. She remembered one day when she and Sonic were on a date and Sonic had gotten a risky idea...

Flashback:

Sally clutched tightly to Sonic as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop. The evening had started out as a dinner date, but the desert had gotten Sonic hyper, causing him to request that they take a run through the city. Sally agreed, not knowing that Sonic planned to run at such an altitude.

"Don't drop me!" she yelled out. A gush of wind almost caused her black dress to rise. She pulled down the skirt before anyone could see anything.

"You scared, Sal?" Sonic asked his frightened partner with a smirk.

"N-no!"

"Sure, you aren't,"

Sally playfully tugged on one of Sonic's quills, causing Sonic to stumble a little.

Things were fine until Sonic tripped on metal plating and Sally out of his arms.

The chipmunk screamed as she plummeted down into an alley. The cold air whipped around her as she flailed on the way down. Just as she thought she was gonna go **splat! **on the sidewalk, she felt herself being swept away by a blue blur.

Sonic gently set her down so she could lean against a brick wall.

"You okay?" he asked. He was panting and white faced. His eyes looked panicked.

Sally nodded stiffly before shooting forward into a hug. Sonic hugged her back.

"You said you wouldn't drop me!" she yelled as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"I know..." Sonic sighed. She felt him run hand through her tangled hair. "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

Sally was silent for a moment, taking shelter in Sonic's embrace. Sonic held her at arm's length and donned a small smirk.

"You have a bra on your head, by the way,"

Sally turned red faced and picked out of her hair what was indeed, a bra. She looked up at a clothesline held between two windows.

"Oops," Sally chuckled. She threw the bra to the side. "I swear, if a picture of that in my hair surfaces on the Internet, I'm blaming you,"

"_Moi?_" Sonic fake gasped. "I'd never! You insult me!"

He helped Sally and himself to their feet.

"Oh, you're insulted?" Sally chuckled.

Sonic sniffed, pretending to cry. "Very." He grunted and clasped a hand on his chest. "Oh, my heart! My heart it bleeding!"

Sally let out a belly laugh and socked Sonic on the arm.

"There's only one thing that can save me now," he said in fake seriousness.

"And what's that, Blue?"

Sonic jestered to his cheek. "A kiss."

"You sly hedgehog," Sally leaned forward and granted Sonic the kiss he requested. "Better?"

"Okay, only two things can save me." Sonic said. "A kiss and a chilli dog,"

"That wasn't the deal,"

"Worth a shot,"

Sally slipped her hand into Sonic's. "We should head home. It's getting late and I have a meeting tomorrow morning,"

"Okay, I'll carry you," Sonic said mischeviously.

"Wait-"

Sonic scooped Sally up bridal style and blazed down the street.

Back to present day...

Sally felt her heart twist as she gazed through the window. Oh, how she longed...

But it couldn't happen. Even if Sonic came back, it had been too long since their breakup and Sonic was currently dating Amy. Sally had to fave the consequences of her actions...

But she still dreamed. A small part of her hoped that Sonic did too.


	6. Scavenger

Sonic spent the next several days in the woods. He lived off nuts and berries he could scavenge, but couldn't bring himself to kill something for meat. While he absolutely loved chilli dogs, he wouldn't want to be the one to slaughter the cow or pig to _make_ that chilli dog. Besides, he didn't know how to hunt or make traps, so he couldn't even if he wanted to.

He took shelter under an overhang of a cliff, which sheltered him from the elements. But he was still cold at night. He needed a roof over his head and he knew it.

Through the trees, Sonic could make out a small neighborhood. Maybe someone there would help him. He was far away from where he was confronted by those two Overlanders in the black and white vehicle, so getting turned in to the authorities wasn't as much of a concern.

Sonic pushed his way through the brush and winced as briars cut up his legs. Now he was on a sidewalk and could clearly see the neighborhood.

The houses were mostly mobile homes and tiny houses made to look homey.

His gaze wandered to the nearest house. It was a decent sized house, but definitely didn't qualify as rich or anything. Sonic's own apartment wasn't much smaller than that house.

A white fence lining the front yard had a yellow 'No trespassing' sign, but Sonic didn't figure that it was considered trespassing is he knocked on the door.

So he walked up the concrete stairs and knocked on the wooden door...


	7. How to Handle Mutants

Mira was a very... spirited girl, as her abuela would say.

The seventeen year old was the guitarist of a band she co founded with her three best friends called ShatterBack. She regularly played at clubs and school talent shows, but it just seemed like no one appreciated her talent.

"Too loud," her abuela would say.

"Too crazy," her classmates would say.

"Too much thrash," the music director would say.

"Too weird," her _dog_ would say. Well... maybe not her dog... but if Ranch could talk, he'd say that. Mira knew it.

Mira was Hispanic, with short black hair with dyed green tips and warm brown eyes that could turn firery in an instant. She wore 'grunge' clothing, such as denim or leather jackets, ripped jeans, combat boots, and band T-shirts. She spoke some Spanish, but usually talked in English.

Mira was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened it to see...

A giant anthropormorphic blue hedgehog standing on two legs like a human?

He had big bright green eyes and was wearing white gloves and red sneakers. If it weren't for the fact that Mira had never seen anything like him before, she would have assumed he was a video game character or something.

Instead, she just gauked.

"Um... hello?" he asked, a little bit creeped out. "Mobius to Overlander girl," he waved a hand across her face.

Out of reflex, Mira grabbed the hand and performed a baseball twist.

The hedgehog grunted as a **POP! **emitted from his hand and went to his knees. Mira was still twisting slowly.

"Hey! What'd I do?!" the blue mutant asked. He looked so scared, Mira almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You..." Mira hesitated to come up with a reasonable excuse. "You trespassed!"

"I _knocked__! _"

"There was a 'No trespassing' sign on the fence! You knew better!"

"I hope this isn't what you do to the mailman!"

Mira let go of the hedgehog's hand. "Who are you?"

"You never heard of me?" he asked. He looked at tad hurt. "I'm the Hero of Mobius, for crying out loud!"

"Mobius? What the heck is that?"

The hedgehog looked at her as if she had asked what color the sky was. Mira hated that look. Her teachers gave it to her often, as well as her more smart alecky classmates and certain famioy members. That was what she loved about sweet old Abuela. She didn't patronize her. She _understood_ her.

"You haven't heard of Mobius?" the hedgehog asked. He heaved himself to his feet and clapped his hands together like he was smacking dirt off his palms. "Kinda sad that you don't know the name of the planet,"

"What planet? This is Earth,"

The hedgehog suddenly turned pale and went into a daze. "Earth...?"

Now Mira was the one using _that look_.

Then, the hedgehog screamed. It pierced Mira's ears.

"Oh, no no no no **NO**!" he began to hyperventilate. He looked around frantically and jumped with his hands at his temples. "How'd this happen?! Where on Earth am I?! How will I get back to Mobius?! What-"

Mira slammed her palm over the hedgehog's mouth rather forcefully.

"Would you **can it**?!" she hissed in a low whisper. "The neighbors might hear your rambling and see you! Then they'll call animal control to get rid of the giant pesky blue hedgehog at my doorstep!" She looked around to make sure her paranoia wasn't valid. Thankfully, nobody on the block was currently outside. "I **REFUSE** to deal with those slimy animal control guys! I highly doubt you do, since if they catch you, you can't get back to... Mobius, right?"

The hedgehog nodded.

Mira removed her hand from his mouth. "Come inside. I'll hide you if you give me answers."

"What about food?" the hedgehog requested sheepishly. "I've been hiding out in the woods for the last few days and I haven't eaten much,"

"I suppose you can't explain all that crap to me if you're dead from starvation."

Mira stepped aside from the doorway. The hedgehog walked in, limping, and plopped down onto the loveseat in the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen where Mira had been doing her homework.

Mira grabbed a Coke from the fridge and sat down on the recliner.

"So, what do you wanna know?" the hedgehog asked.

"Gee, your name would be mighty helpful," Mira deadpanned.

"You don't have to be a smart aleck about it. And my name is Sonic."

Mira sipped her Coke and burped, "What kind of name is _that_?"

"The kind of name for people that deserve it," the hedgehog - Sonic - replied with a smirk.

"And what is this Mobius place?"

"It's my home planet."

"So... you're an alien?"

Sonic looked insulted. "Do I look like a Wisp to you?!"

"Wisp?"

"Not important. What _is _important is that I'm kinda stranded here."

"How'd you get here?"

Sonic sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Well, a few days ago, I got into an argument with one of my friends and went on a run to let off steam. I love running and am really good at it, so it's kinda my thing. I can run at the speed of sound. That's why they call me Sonic,"

"Get to the point, Blue," Mira snapped, losing her patience.

"I was getting to it," Sonic shot back. "Anyway, I decided to put my speed to the test while I was fired up, so I started running faster and faster till there were some loud cracks in the air and wham, I ended up on Earth."

"Maybe you broke the space time continuum, if that's a thing,"

"How do I get back? I tried running extra fast again, but my ankle is sprained, so I can't."

That would explain why Sonic was limping.

"Are there people, say in our government, that know about Mobius?" Mira inquired.

"Of course. Repersentatives from Earth fly in sometimes. Heck, there are Overlanders that _live_ on Mobius."

Mira got up to throw away her empty Coke can.

"What's an Overlander?" she asked, calling it out over her shoulder.

"You," Sonic explained as Mira sat back down. "You're an Overlander,"

"You mean humans?"

"Yeah, that's another name for you guys,"

"And what about you? Are there other giant animal people on Mobius or is it just you?"

"I'm a _Mobian_, not an animal," Sonic glared at Mira momentarily. "We have animals on Mobius and they are just like Earth's animals."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mira, seniorita, let me in," a frail old voice called.

"Hide in my room," Mira ordered. She nodded in the direction of a small hallway. "Last door to the right. Don't make any loud noise and don't come out till I say you can,"

Sonic saluted, "Aye, captain,"

In a flash of blue light, Sonic rushed down the hall into the said room. Mira shut the door behind him.


	8. Secrets

Sonic heard the sound of the front door opening. Mira began talking to someone in Spanish.

He couldn't understand a word they were saying other 'ola' or 'gracias', so he looked around Mira's room.

It was small, with bright green walls that made Sonic crave a Sprite. The bed was ruffled and unmade. A dresser was set under the single window with Mira's clothes strewn around it. Oddly enough, Sonic felt comforted by the notion that Mira was a fellow slob. He didn't usually wear clothes, but if he did, his room would be identical to Mira's.

A lip stick red guitar was propped up in a corner. Another similarity: Sonic and Mira both played guitar.

The walls were lined with band posters and old calenders, some even from the 80s! No way could Mira have been born then. She looked around Sonic's age, maybe a little older.

"Abuela, no!" Sonic heard Mira shout. The doorknob began to turn. Thinking on his feet, Sonic dove under Mira's bed just as the door began to open.

He could make out wrinkled tan feet wearing black flats and the hem of a cotten dress that draped to the ankles. The feet walked around the room for a few moments and stoppped right in front of the bed.

Sonic didn't move, didn't breathe. He knew that even the slightest movement would alert the stranger to his location.

Then the stranger bent over and a wrinkled face peered under the bed. Instead of freaking out like Mira, the old lady _smiled_ at him!

"Ah, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog?"

A million things went through his head, some frightened swear words, some questions, some involving Sprite.

The old lady was Hispanic like Mira, but she had wispy white hair tied up in a bun and a kind smile. Sonic could already tell she wasn't about to baseball twist him.

"It's okay," she coaxed. She offered her hand. "I'm Esabella, but you can call me Abuela,"

Sonic hesitated at first, but then manned up and took it. Abuela helped him out from under the bed.

Behind Abuela, Mira's face was stuck in a gauking state.

"How..." the teenager gasped. "How do you know Sonic?"

Abuela patted the too of Mira's head in a motherly way. "There's a lot you don't know about this old card, senoirita," she turned to Sonic. "I don't know how you got to Earth or why you are here, but I will be more than happy to hide you here."

"Thanks, ma'am, but I don't wanna intrude." Sonic said politely. He leaned in to whisper, "Besides, your granddaughter kinda sucks,"

"I heard that!" Mira sneered with her arms crossed.

"Oh, ho ho!" Abuela laughed. Sonic liked the sparkle in her eyes. It reminded him of his mother, Aleena. He quickly pushed that thought aside, for thinking of his dead mother would definitely dampen his mood. "Do not worry. Mira isn't as tough and scratchy as she appears on the outside. In fact, she's quite a softie!"

"Abueeeeeeeela!" Mira whined.

"We have an air matress you can sleep on," Abuela offered. "We won't tell anyone of your presence unless you want or need us too. Besides," she donned a smirk similar to Sonic's. "I've dealt with Mobian refugees before. This isn't my first rodeo,"

"You _what_?!" Mira shrieked in suprise. "Why haven't you told me?!"

"You never asked," Abuela stated simply. She turned back. "Are there any other refugees with you?"

"No. And I'm not a refugee. I got here by accident." Sonic explained. "When did you take refugees, anyway?"

"Back during the Great War, when I was working for the FBI-" Abuela recalled.

"FBI?!" Mira blurted.

"What did I tell you about interrupting?" Abuela scolded with a quick glare. "Anyway, groups of refugees from Mobius began pouring in, all trying to escape the war. Since the majority of Earth doesn't know of Mobius's existence, the world's goverments worked to hide the Mobian refugees. They put most of them in isolated communities such as islands in the middle of the ocean, only accessable by boat since these islands didn't have airports. Other Mobians were put in moutainous environments and told not to let themselves be discovered by humans. Of course, there were a few that were still being assigned, so they were sent to live at the homes of FBI agents and other government officials, including me."

"When was this?" Mira asked. "How did you manage to hide giant animal people from me?"

"This was before you were born. I was just beginning to lose my youth," Abuela explained. She clapped her hands together. "Enough chit chat for now. I'm gonna make enchaladas for dinner. We'll decide what to do tomorrow. In the meantime, Sonic, make yourself at home."

Sonic and Mira both nodded.

While Abuela cooked, humming the tune of a romantic Mexican folk song, Sonic watched TV and Mira stayed in her room.

After a while of watching a show called The Walking Dead, Sonic got bored of it and flipped to Twilight. He hated it immediately and flipped to Sword Art Online.

Then he heard the sound of fast guitar playing from Mira's room. He got up and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear her singing...

"I don't care if I'm the outcast. You can't make me another rubber stamp.

I put what I love first and likes on Instagram last. In this dark world, someone needs to be a lamp.

I'm so tired, I'm so sick of it.

I'm done pretending for you. To heck with it."

Mira stopped singing. Sonic could hear a sharp intake of breath...

Flashback:

After Mira went into her room, she got out her phone and checked her Instagram account. Her lastest post of her playing a guitar riff got negative reaction...

Daduum300: my three year old brother plays better than that

AngelicAssasin: welp, I'm gonna go get my bleeding ears checked now

YEET: dude just give it up. how about learning piano? an idiot could lean that... although i guess the idiot has a better shot than you

QuackerOats1293: your music killed my cat

Mira let out a groan of frustration and set her phone aside. If they didn't like her playing, then why even bother to listen? Didn't they have anything better to do than trolling a teenage girl?

Then her phone rang. It was her boyfriend, Jared.

Hesitantly, she took the call.

"Babe! What was _that_?!" he roared. He borderline screamed. Jared had anger issues so this was expected.

"What was what?" Mira asked shakily. She knew what he was referring to.

"That last Instagram post,"

Oh yeah. Those comments hurt especially because YEET was actually Jared. And what kind of username was YEET, anyway?!

"Look, I have having an off day," Mira said defensively.

"You're always having 'off days'" Jared drawled.

"Nobody's perfect,"

"Especially not you,"

Mira lost her patience with her boyfriend, "Then how come you're dating me?!"

"Duuuh, because you're hot,"

That was the only compliment Jared was ever willing to give her. Nothing about her personality. Nothing about her abilities. He never even called her pretty or beautiful. Just hot.

Of course, he did motivate her to try harder. He did buy her lunch after every practice (unless she totally sucked. Then she pestered the keyboardist, Cecil, for a dollar so she could use the auditorium's vending machine). He did cover for her whenever she ditched school. He did help her out at times.

Sometimes he was an angel, other times he was a demon. Simply... he was Jared. If Mira couldn't handle him at his worst, she didn't deserve him at his best.

"Mira, baby," Jared said more smoothly, in a flirtatious way. "I told you we should switch instruments. I think you'd be a good bassist,"

"It's the same as playing guitar!" Mira blurted, then regretted it.

"This proves the point I pushed yesterday. You're just not suited for music. You're good at math, so why not do something with STEM?"

"Because I love music. The people at our school's STEM program are stuck up. I know because I tried to sign up freshman year."

"Try again,"

His words were sharp, in a way like he was _ordering_ her to join STEM. Without a 'goodbye' or 'I love you', he hung up on her.

**Author's Note: Don't you just hate it when you have a boyfriend or girlfriend that only likes you for your looks or smarts or whatever? One of the reasons I don't date is because most of the guys at my school only care about having girlfriends that are pretty and/ or do their homework for them. It's as if society has forgotten the true meaning of love. Maybe if Hollywood didn't glorify sex so much, this wouldn't be as much of an issue!****There's more to a person than what they look like on the outside or how you can use them. If you're in a relationship where your partner only uses you for stuff like sex, homework, or money, then it's just not worth it. Find someone that treats you right. Find someone that loves you.****I don't have this problem myself, but I see it a lot. That's why I'm rambling like a crazy person.****After all, I did warn you about rants on my profile! **


	9. Drastic Measures

Sonic had been gone for five weeks now and everyone was getting pretty nervous. Sally even went as far as to bring it to national news. Hey, drastic times call for drastic measures.

At a GUN press conference, Sally stood at the microphone.

"...And we are happy to report that the badniks lurking around Station Square have all been dealt with," Sally assorted her index cards and sighed, "On a more grim note, veteran Freedom Fighter and the Hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, is still missing. He was last seen in Knothole, at Freedom HQ. He went for a run in the Great Forest and hasn't been seen since," Sally had a bitter flashback to the last fight she and Sonic had had. "If you spot him, dead or alive, or hear word about him, please contact GUN. Thank you,"

The crowd clapped as Sally stepped down. Amy ran up to her with a water bottle.

"You did great, Sally," the pink hedgehog assured. She handed Sally the water bottle.

Sally nodded and took a cool, refreshing sip.

"Do you think Sonic is okay?" Amy then asked.

"I hope so," Sally replied grimly. "Sonic's tough. I'm sure he's just skipping town for a while,"

"Then why is this a big deal?"

"Because we don't know for sure,"

Amy sighed sadly and curled her arms around her chest. Sally wanted to comfort the girl. After all, Sonic was her boyfriend. She must've been as worried sick as she was.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my Sonikku," Amy admitted. "I miss him so much..."

"Don't worry, Amy," Sally consoled. She put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Think of it like this. When he gets back, you can give him a nice _wallop_ over the head with your hammer and kiss him to make up for it."

Amy giggled. Sally chuckled with her.

Later...

Sally was at home, or rather Castle Acorn, standing in front of her parents, King Max and Queen Alicia, whom were currently seated upon their thrones.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sally asked, nervously twirling a strand of auburn hair around her finger.

"Yes," Max said tiredly. He had a quick coughing fit. "As you know, I've been getting sicker and weaker. I don't think I'm in shape to be King. At least not for much longer. It's time you take your place as Queen."

Sally refrained from protest. She'd trained all her life to be Queen. Why was she so repulsed at the notion? Had Sonic rubbed off on her?

"And the law states that you cannot ascend to the throne without a consort, for you need someone that can bear for you an heir," Alicia continued. "We'd ask you to get back together with Sonic, but since he's missing, that's not exactly an option. So we've called in someone we think you'd approve of as a bachelor."

Ken Khan, of all people, walked into the throne room and bowed toward the King and Queen.

Khan was another old lover of Sally's. He had even proposed to her, but she declined. She didn't know what provoked her to do so. Khan was of royal lineage, being the King of the Free People in the Dragon Kingdom. He was poltite and gentle, the opposite of Sonic.

So why had that feeling in her chest, beckoning her elsewhere, caused her to turn down such a suitable match?

"Ken Khan," Max wheezed. "Thank you for coming,"

"It is an honor, Your Majesty," Khan replied. He looked at Sally and nodded sheepishly.

"Sally," Alicia said soothingly. "I know this is a lot at such a short notice, so we're giving you a month to think about it,"/

"And if I decide I _don't_ want to get married?" Sally asked.

"Then we'll keep looking for suitors," Max stated. "Either you get married or the Acorn dynasty ends. Elias already gave up his birth right. The council would have to appoint a new ruler,"

"I understand, Daddy," Sally said, deflated.


	10. Can't Sleep

Sonic had been living with Mira and her grandmother for several weeks now.

Despite having an open air mattress, Sonic always insisted on sleeping on the roof. Why? Because he liked doing it. Simple as that.

Well, maybe not as simple as that. When he was a little kid, Sonic had horrible inmsomia. Days would pass before he got a moment of sleep. But for some reason, his inmsomia didn't affect him whenever he slept on roofs or in trees. His body just relaxed better when in high places in general.

Of course, Sonic still occasionally has bouts with imnsomia. He was currently having one, in fact. He suspected it had to do with being trapped on Earth. Sonic hated being trapped almost as much as he hated Eggman.

One night, he was trying to sleep when he heard music playing below him. He looked down into the yard and could see a hooded female sillhoutte playing a guitar.

The music was slow, quiet, but full of feeling. Sonic could even hear her breathe, as if her hitched breaths were part of the song.

After a few moments, the music faded into nothing.

The girl, Mira, flinched and looked over her shoulder as Sonic clapped.

"_Bravo__,_" he said like he was watching a performance.

"Sonic!" she hissed. "What are you doing out here?!" her angered expression morphed into one of confusion. "And... why are you sleeping on the roof?"

"Cause I want to,"

"That's not a good answer,"

Sonic caved. "Fine, I couldn't sleep so... yeah. Crashing on roofs always does the trick for me,"

"Homesick?" Mira asked. For the first time in the weeks Sonic had known her, she looked sympathetic. It kinda unnerved him.

"Me? Nah,"

"How'd you get up there, anyway?"

"Wouldn't it be more entertaining to find out yourself than have me explain it?"

Mira growled at the hedgehog's mind games.

"My lips are sealed," Sonic added. He drew a line in front of his closed mouth.

Mira rolled her eyes and examined the wall below the roof. She spotted a stack of boxes lined up like stairs and climbed them. With a grunt, she heaved herslef onto the roof, swinging her legs over and scooting next to Sonic.

"Excellent form," Sonic said.

"Oh, shut up," Mira spat. Sonic noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mira asked, wide eyed.

"I don't suppose you were just slicing onions,"

"They have onions on Mobius?"

"Yeah, and they're a million times better than Earth's onions," Sonic used a thumbs up to emphasize.

"And you don't have cars, from what you've told me,"

"Because riding extreme gear is way more fun,"

"Okay, okay, your planet is better than mine. Happy?"

Mira whacked Sonic on the back of the head.

"Very," Sonic laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

A moment of silence passed.

"Sonic?" Mira asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"Do you..." Mira pressed her hands together. They turned white-ish at the tips. "Do you ever have to deal with drama and relationship problems back home?"

"Don't even get me started," Sonic groaned. He rested his head on his hands. "For starters, my friend, Knuckles, I lend him rings and stuff and he _never_ pays he back. We also fight a lot over nothing, so yeah. Knuckles is kinda a bother, but I tolerate him. Then there's Tails, my best friend. He's only eight but is super smart. The kid can fly a plane. But he's always picked on because he has two fox tails and he can't stick up for himself to save his life, so I hafta keep bailing him out of trouble. Shadow keeps calling me 'Faker'." Sonic used air quotes. "Silver tried to kill me once. Rouge won't stop trying to steal my chaos emerald cause she's a jewl digger. Blaze... well, she's cool. And my girlfriend, Amy, she's sweet and everything, but she's as clingy as heck. And she won't stop calling me 'Sonikku'!"

Mira chuckled as Sonic pouted, his face turning pink.

"And there's this other friend..." Sonic continued, more seriously. "Sally. She and I've been best friends since we were toddlers and we kinda used to date..."

"So what happened between you guys?" Mira inquired.

Sonic felt his chest tighten at the memory as he told her...

Flashback:

"I should've known you'd be selfish!"

**Smack!** Sally's hand flew across Sonic's unsuspecting face at lightning speed.

"Selfish...?" Sonic muttered, dazed. He felt anger kick in. "Selfish?! I spent a year of my life in space trying to get back and I just wanna end this stupid war! How's that selfish?!"

A shadow passed over Sally's face as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I spent a year thinking you were _dead_. It broke my heart." Her voice wobbled. She grabbed a hold of her consort's shoulders. "What's more important to you?! Kicking Robotnik's lights out or being with me?!"

Now tears were filling Sonic's eyes as well as he tried to answer, but the words never came.

He loved Sally. He really did. He wanted to be with her more than anything.

But he had to consider what he _needed_ to do. Not what he _wanted_.

Robotnik was tearing apart Mobius with his regime. He was putting Sally and Sonic's friends and family in danger. In fact, it was Robotnik that had killed Sonic's mother.

Sally took Sonic's silence as an answer.

"Fine," she said coldly. She took off running, sobbing as she went. "Then he can have you all to himself!"

Back to present...

"... and that's what happened..." Sonic recounted sadly. For a second, he was afriad he'd cry. That night had hit him and Sally both hard.

"You could've handled it better," Mira said in a patronizing tone.

Sonic looked at her with wide eyes. "Seriously?! I did what I had to!"

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Sonic. Just understand... this Sally, she probably wasn't in her right mind. Grief can really shake a person. If I were you, I would've took her to the side and tried to talk reasonably. I would've bother to _explain_ that I needed to go instead of losing my temper."

"I guess you're right..."

"Do you still love her?"

Sonic hadn't really thought about that, but the automatic answer was yes, he did. But she hated him and that stung. Besides, he'd caused her enough pain. Maybe he shouldn't have been such a jerk when they had that argument about him throwing a time bomb into a river.

Besides, he was dating Amy. She was madly in love with him, but the truth was that Sonic kinda just tolerated Amy. She really was clingy. Plus, he was getting sick of constantly having to rescue her from Eggman. Didn't she ever learn from her past mistakes, like say, following Sonic into an Eggman battle just to give him a kiss?

Sally did get kidnapped a few times, but she always emerged from it a stronger person, and though Sonic would never admit it aloud, but he deeply admired her for it. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her in the first place...

"Uh, Sonic?" Mira waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Sonic,"

"Sorry," Sonic blurted sheepishly. "The answer to your question is yes. I guess I do,"

"Then what's holding you back?"

"Sal deserves better. Face it Mira, I risk my life _a lot_. You know how much pain that causes her?"

"What do you think _she _wants you to do? What do _you_ want to do?"

Sonic had no answer for that. He wasn't sure if he ever would.


	11. Witness

"Cecil, your timing's a little off," Mira said to her band's keyboardist and song writer.

Cecil was so pale skinned, she'd be mistaken for a vampire if not for her wavy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue sweater dress, thick framed glasses, lacey white socks, and a pair of Mary Janes.

Cecil was the 'smart one', as one would think. The only thing keeping her from STEM was the fact that her ex boyfriend took it. She had perfect grades and great ideas, so it was only natural that she be Shatterback's song writer.

"Sorry, I'm just tired," Cecil yawned. "I was up studying for Tomorrow's quiz all night,"

"Quiz?! Aw, man!" Darryl whined from the sound booth.

Darryl was black, with a thick afro and brown eyes. He was wearing a baseball jersey and khakis, as well as converse.

Darryl wasn't exactly part of the band, but he handled all their light and sound needs. He also helped them set up their instruments. Since he was the chairman of the computer club, he was in his element in his current position. He lived, ate, and breathed computers and anything mechanical.

"Yes, Darryl, we got a quiz," the bassist and Mira's boyfriend, Jared, sighed. "I swear, you have the memory of a seventy year old woman with Alzheimer's,"

Jared had platinum blonde hair dyed red at the tips and greenish brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket that was intended to make him look cool, but on his scrawny body, it just made him look gangly. Under it, he wore a Metallica T-shirt. With that, he wore blue jeans and worn out Nikes.

Jared didn't just act like a rat. He kinda looked like one, too. As said before, he was scrawny, in a sickly sort of way. His eyes were a bit small amd his voice scratchy from constant smoking. Because of that voice, and his attitude, Mira assigned Jared a non vocal part and the only one left when Jared insisted on being part of the band: bassist.

"Oh, give him a break," Mira scolded. "I doubt you remembered, either,"

Jared gave her a glare, signalling her to shut up. Mira gulped nervously.

"Let's hurry up and get through this song," Zach suggested. "My parents need me home by six today,"

Zach had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a footbal jersey, jeans, and Adidases.

Zach learned how to drum at a young age. so when Mira started taping advertisment posters in the halls at school, he jumped on the opportunity. He was a total poster boy. He always followed the rules and freaked out for a week if he was so much as three minutes late for class.

"Zach's right," Cecil said. "Let's keep practicing,"

The band began playing fast and loud music. Mira added vocals...

"Hey, baby, you like my hair?

Hey baby, you like what I wear?

Hey baby, you like pretty face?"

Mira sounded flirty as she sang, she leaned forward, as if telling the audience a secret "Hey, baby, guess what... **GET OUT OF MY SPACE****!!!**"

The drums became more dramatic and Mira's fingers went on overdrive over her guitar.

"Hey, baby, you treated me wrong!

Hey baby, you were using me all along!

Hey baby, please leave me be!

Hey baby, let me go free!

Hey baby, why does loving you hurt?

Hey baby, you make me need Life Alert!

Hey baby, why am I never enough?

Hey baby, you don't like what I like? **TOUGH**!!"

At the end of the song, Jared was giving Mira an odd look. She didn't like it.

Mira knew Jared wouldn't like a song like that, but she just couldn't leave her feelings bottled up. Besides, it's not like it was obvious that that song was about _their_ relationship.

Or maybe it was...

As her other bandmates loaded up their instruments outside the auditorium, Jared cornered Mira in front of the stage.

"What was that song about?" he asked, or rather growled.

"Nothing, it's just a random situation," Mira lied.

Jared grabbed her hand and gave her a flirtateous look. "Okay, then. How about you and I grab a bite to eat and, you know, hang out at my place,"

Mira knew good and well what Jared meant when he said "hang out". She definitely didn't feel like waking up tomorrow morning in a hangover (and possibly in need of a pregnancy test).

"I'm good," Mira lied. "I have to go help Abuela with some cleaning,"

Jared sighed and let go of Mira's hand. His clenched jaw hinted at his frustration. "Okay. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

Mira watched as Jared walked outside, lugging his base with him.

"I don't like that guy," someone said from behind her. Mira turned her head to see Sonic standing there with his arms crossed.

"You son of a-" if Mira hadn't stopped herself, she would've sweared. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I was bored," Sonic shrugged casually.

Mira gasped as she heard the auditorium door open. "Hide in that storage closet!"

"You never let me have any fun," Sonic pouted. Without a further protest, he ducked into the said storage closet. Mira slammed the door shut behind him.

Cecil walked down the auditorium steps toward her.

"Forget something?" Mira asked as if she hadn't just forced an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog into a storage closet.

"Yeah, you," Cecil said. "I'm going to that drive through, Sonic. Wanna come?"

To Mira's horror, Sonic (the hedgehog, not the resteraunt) popped his head out of the closet and smirked. "I thought you'd never ask,"

Cecil screamed so loud, if the auditorium had windows, they'd be shattered. Mira clamped a hand over the keyboardist's mouth, muffling her.

"Sonic, you're so dead!" Mira seethed at Sonic, whome was still outside the closet. She turned to Cecil. "Look, what you've just seen, you can't tell _a soul_ about it. Got it?"

Cecil panted frantically like she was having a panic attack, but nodded shakily.

"Dude! What is THAT?!" Mira heard a male voice gape in awe. _Crap._

Darryl and Zach were scurrying down the steps, eager to get a good look at Sonic.

Sonic turned to Mira and grinned sheepishly. "Whoops,"

Mira groaned as Darryl and Zach approached Sonic and began asking a million questions.

"Are you a hedgehog or porcupine?"

"Why are you blue?"

"Are you one of those animatronics?"

"What's with the gloves?"

"Can we take a selfie?"

"Man, your feet are huge!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at that last comment.

"This is Sonic," Mira explained. "He's from another planet,"

"He's an illegal alien?" Cecil asked curiously.

_Blondes_, Mira thought to herself. "No, well... yeah, I guess. I don't know, okay?"

"What exactly _is_ he?" Darryl asked.

"A Mobian, duh," Sonic laughed at him like he thought he was an idiot. "Greetings, Earthlings,"

"Sonic, don't encourage them," Mira chastised. She turned to her bandmates. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Where's Jared?" Zach asked, looking around.

"He went to the basketball game," Cecil explained. "How about we not tell him about this. We all know he's..."

"A rat?" Sonic finished. "He's ugly like one,"

Jared wasn't ugly. Mira would testify to that. He would be much more attractive, however, if he weren't so demanding or had anger issues.

"Agreed," Mira said. "Anyway, Sonic and I are gonna go home," Mira glared at Sonic. "so I can kill him. Once he's dead, I'll kill him again."

"I'd like to see you try, Miss High and Mighty," Sonic coaxed confidently.

In the empty parking lot, Sonic and Mira appraoched Mira's old and beat up Nissan, which was gray with peeling paint and a permanent McDonald's smell.

"Nice ride," Sonic said sarcastically. He put a hand on the especially peeling hood. "I like the custom paint job,"

"Shut up and get in the passenger side," Mira snapped.

As Mira climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door extra loud, Sonic obeyed and climbed in next to her.

"This car smells like fast food," Sonic complained.

"You have fast food on Mobius?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, just without drive throughs since we don't have cars,"

"What about fire?"

"Very funny,"

"Oooga oooga oooga!"

Sonic shoved Mira, whom was laughing loudly. "Hey! Mobius is way more advanced than Earth, barbarian!"

"Absolutely not so, brute!" Mira said in a British accent. "Whaddya want to eat?"

"Huh?"

"What resteraunt?"

"I dunno what Earth's resteraunts are like. You choose."

After a few minutes of driving, Mira pulled into...

"McDonald's?" Sonic asked. "Isn't this the resteraunt you called crappy the other day?"

"I'm low on money right now," Mira said.

"I have some rings on me,"

"We don't use rings as currency here,"

"Then what _do_ you use?"

Mira held up a five dollar bill.

"Weak," Sonic snickered.

The two teens ended up getting two Cokes and a shared bag of large fries.

"I thought you were hungry," Sonic said. He shoved two fries into his mouth.

"The burgers here are disgusting," Mira countered with her mouth full. "Hardees and Burger King are better."

After a few minutes of silence, Sonic spoke up,

"Is that rat faced guy your boyfriend or something?"

Mira almost spat out her Coke at that question.

"No," she croaked. "I mean... yeah... but,"

"But what?"

"He's a bit of a jerk,"

Sonic paused for a moment. "I liked your song, by the way."

"It was about me and him," Mira confessed. "Just don't spread the word, okay?"

"Gotcha," Sonic said.

They pulled up in the house's driveway. Abuela was standing there, waiting.

As soon as they climbed out of the car, they knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Abuela," Mira greeted, pretending to be none the wiser.

"Mira, Sonic," the old woman said sadly. "Something has happened,"

"What is it?" Mira asked. She suddenly had a pit in her stomach. Upon exchanging looks with Sonic, it was clear he felt the same way.

"I received a phone call from an old co worker from the FBI," Abuela explained. "Because of reported sightings of a humanoid hedgehog," Sonic gulped. "The FBI is doing a seasearch campaign on the entire state,"

"Maybe they can get me back home," Sonic suggested.

"No. They want to experiment on you," Abuela said gravely. "According to the people that reported sightings, you ran off at the 'speed of sound'. They want to understand how your body can handle such a thing and how they can utilize it,"

"Oh." Sonic sighed. "That sucks,"

Mira turned toward Sonic. "You need to get the heck out of Arkansas. The closest state border is fifty miles east into Tennesse,"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna pretend I know what either of those places are," Sonic said. Mira face palmed.

"You need to-" Abuela was cut off from the deafening sound of black helocopters landing in the front yard and the yards of the neighbors.

Soldiers in black military suits and armed with machine guns hopped out and immediately pointed their weapons at Sonic.

"Too late," Mira gasped, turning pale. She stood in front of Sonic defensively. Sonic stepped jn front of her.

"I can handle myself,"

A short bearded man hopped out of the closest copter and paced toward him.

He looked to be in his late sixties or early seventies. He was wearing a military uniform adorned with awards and black boots.

"Greetings, Sonic," he said coldy. "I am Alexander Wagner, the commander of the FBI. I hear you've been stranded on our little haven of a planet," he reminded Mira of Sonic's description of Eggman. Sadistic, cold, calculating. If only he were fat, too. "I want you to know that we are on your side. We can get you back to Mobius,"

"Can it, punk," Sonic spat. "I know you're lying straight through your teeth,"

"Insolent hedgehog," Wagner sneered at him. "I'll make this _extra _painful for you. Get in that copter right there," he nodded toward the copter he came out of. "If you make a move. my soldiers will put a goofpd amount of bullet holes through your freak body,"

"Freak? I'm the hottest on my planet!" Sonic argued. He turned to Mira and Abuela. They both had tears in their eyes. "Thanks... for everything."

"You'll be okay seniorito," Abuela said in a failed attempt to comfort.

Sonic and Mira exchanged a long, hard gaze.

"I'm coming for you," she whispered, barely audible.

"I know," Sonic whispered back just as quietly. "I know,"


	12. Sally's Lament

Sally had agreed to marry Khan purely to preserve her family's rule.

She didn't need this marriage. She didn't want it. But her family wanted it. No, they _needed_ it.

Khan was a good guy. He was kindhearted and just. He would take good care of Sally. He loved her.

If only Sally could love him back...

... but she couldn't. Her heart's stubborn desires wouldn't let her.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll get better," Blaze comforted. Sally was at Blaze's house. She, Blaze, Amy, Cream, and Rouge were having a sleepover and were all huddled up on top of Blaze's twin sized bed, watching a movie on Netflix.

"Are you upset because you still like Mr Sonic?" Cream asked, hugging her chao, Cheese, to her chest.

Sally felt heat rush up to her cheeks. Amy was watching her, slightly unnerved.

"No," Sally lied. "It's just... I'm only sixteen. I'm not ready for marriage,"

"In the ancient Roman Empire, girls could get married at twelve with absolutely no say so in the matter," Rouge pointed out. "Consider yourself lucky,"

"I suppose. I mean, Khan's great. He'll make a fine King,"

Everyone around Sally could sense her ever roaring inwardly objection to the marriage as she looked away and stuffed popcorn into her mouth rather forcefully.

She was being immature. This marriage would be beneficial not just to her but her family. She couldn't be as selfish as to throw it away. Besides, Sonic was still missing. He could have been dead, for all she knew.

That thought alone caused a stinging sensation behind her eyes.

"Uh, Sally," Amy whispered akwardly.

"I need to use the bathroom," Sally said stiffly. She got up, jogged down the hall and into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

With no one to watch her, Sally slid her back against the door to the tiled floor as a sob escaped her throat.

Sonic... Sonic... Why did she want him so bad right now?

If he was really dead, then the last thing they had done together was fighting. And over what? Sonic throwing a time bomb into a river!

She wished so hard that she had never slapped him that night. If she had just let it be... they would've still been in love. Sally would be engaged to Sonic instead of Khan. She would've been okay with _that_ union. Although Sonic probably wouldn't have been, given how he was as free as the wind. He would've wanted to keep living his life first. He would've wanted to smash more badniks and see more new places.

Sally wished she could live as free as that.

She stirred as she heard a knock.

"Uh, Sally?" Blaze asked from outside. "You okay? You kinda just ran out on us,"

"I'm fine," Sally answered. She wiped her eyes.

"You sound like you've been crying. Can we talk about it? Just you and me?"

Sally hesitantly pulled open the door. First thing, Blaze wrapped her arms around Sally.

Sally hugged her back. She rested her head on her shoulder and cried some more.

"I can't do it, Blaze," she sobbed. Blaze rubbed her back soothingly. "I still love him..."

"Sonic?"

Sally nodded.

"Then wait for him,"

Sally looked up at her friend. "I have _three more weeks_, Blaze. I don't have much waiting time,"

"Can't you call the wedding off?"

"No. Daddy's getting sicker every day... honestly, I don't know how much longer he'll last."

Blaze felt Sally shiver. She snapped her fingers and a small flame hovered in the air.

"I know, I know," Blaze sighed, exasperated. "I'll fix the heating unit later. Let's get back to the others. They probably think we're prank calling boys or something and are plotting to join in,"

Sally chuckled lightly. "Okay, then,"

**Just a quick thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Also, I appreciate any and all constructive criticism. After all, it's meant to make me a better writer. I want that.****Just don't get all nit picky, okay? I know my last chapter was way too OC filled and junk, but I kinda wanted to give a glimpse of how Mira lives and the people she hangs out with. And Mira's car, I based that off my Mom's car in real life... hehe.****Oh, and from here, the story is about to get more intense, so void reader, get your typing fingers ready cause you'll have a lot to review! Writer's honor!****That's it for now.**


	13. Area 51

"But Abuela!" Mira said with his fists clenched.

"NO, seniorita!" Abuela yelled at her. "You are not breaking into the FBI HQ! It's too dangerous!"

Only hours had passed since Sonic was captured and Mira hadn't let up on the issue once.

"I can handle it. I'm your granddaughter, right?" Mira pointed out.

"They aren't afraid to kill. I should know. I've seen them do it," Abuela replied sadly. She placed a palm on her granddaughter's face. "I've done it,"

"Abuela..."

"I've already lost your mother in that car crash. I refuse to lose anybody else,"

Mira stepped back. "I've never fought for anything before. If there's anything worth fighting for... it's a friend."

"Since when do you like to get mushy? Do you have a fever?" Abuela asked.

"I'm sorry," Mira said, ignoring her grandmother's question. "Nothing you say will change my mind. Sonic may be a pain sometimes, but I can't just leave him to be freaking probed and stuff,"

Abuela sighed. Mira really was stubborn. "Fine. But we aren't just gonna charge in there like savages,"

"We? But... you're old!"

Abuela rolled her eyes. She used her hand to beckon Mira to follow her to a closet. She opened it, revealing a long white hallway, filled to the brink with guns, armor, jet packs, helmets, spy suits, and something that looked suspiciously like a light saber.

"Where's the war?" Mira asked.

"As you recall, this is the closet I'd forbidden you to enter, correct?"

Mira nodded.

"This is why,"

Mira followed her grandmother inside. She put a finger close to the light saber to check if it was real. Abuela quickly slapped her wrist.

"Don't touch that,"

Abuela pulled out a black leather suit that was just Mira's size and a pair of black leather boots.

"Go change," she ordered. Mira nodded and took the clothes. She took them to her room and changed. When she came back, her hair was tied up and she was wearing her own pair of black fingerless gloves, usually used to play guitar.

"I feel like a genderbent James Bond," Mira chuckled.

"Pick a weapon," Abuela said. She held up a machine gun. "And choose wisely,"

"Will we actually hafta kill people?"

"The bullets in this gun are high tech stun bullets. They don't kill. They temporarily paralyze."

Mira picked up the odd light saber weapon. "Check it! I'm Han Solo!" Playfully, she swung the saber around.

"Please be careful with that," Abuela scolded. "Kids,"

Sonic had been flown out into a secret military base. The only indication he had of where he was being sent to was hearing someone say "Area 51". Wherever that was.

When the helecopter landed, Sonic was dragged out in handcuffs into a concrete building. Inside, several people in long white coats and hazmat masks milled about, typing on computers, getting out syringes, and talking in gibberish medical speak.

The two soldiers at each side of Sonic escorted him at gunpoint inside. In the center of the room was an iron table with straps.

A bald headed doctor walked up to them.

"Finally! Your unit takes forever!" he complained.

"Whaddya want from us?" one of the soldiers asked with his palms up. "Ted needed a bathroom break,"

"So this blue thing is the specimen the general told us about?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, this is it," the other soldier said.

_I'm not an it!_ Sonic wanted to scream at them.

"Get it on the table and strap it down," the doctor ordered. The soldiers nodded and heaved Sonic foward.

"Easy on the merchandise, suckers!" Sonic yelped as they slammed him on top of the table and strapped him down. The straps dug into his skin.

"No one said it could talk!" another doctor, this one female, gaped as she organized syringes.

"No one asked," one soldier replied with a shoulder shrug. "What do we do now?"

The bald doctor thought for a moment. "Report back to Wagner and tell him we'll require more materials for the dissection,"

**"Dissection?!" **Sonic screamed. He felt his heart speed up and the blood drain from his face. They were gonna kill him...

"Gotcha," the soldier said. He and his partner saluted and walked out.

The bald doctor turned to Sonic.

"Okay, we're gonna need some medical information," he stated. "Any physical disorders that you know of?"

Sonic stayed silent.

"Oh, _now _you can't talk," the doctor mocked coldly. "How about mental disorders?"

Sonic said nothing.

"Allergies?"

"Childhood illnesses?"

"Blood type?"

"Cancers?"

Sonic didn't say a single word. He figured if he dragged it out long enough, he'd buy time for Mira. She did say she was coming for him... right?


	14. Hero's Gonna Save Me Just In Time

**This chapter is partially inspired by the song Hero by Skillet. Please note that it will switch scenes from Earth to Mobius a lot.**

Today was the day of Sally's wedding. The castle had been decorated in the color scheme for the wedding: purple and white. Maids and guards bustled about, preparing the reception.

Sally stood in her bedroom, motionless and emotionless, as her bridesmaids did her hair and applied makeup.

Her wedding dress was silky and Athenic with gold sandals. The top was a sweetheart neckline. The waist had a purple sash that formed a huge bow in the back.

The bridesmaids, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream, as well as her old comrades Bunnie and Nicole, were all dressed in strappy purple dresses that waved around dreamily at the ankle.

"I'm so happy for ya, Sally-girl," Bunnie gushed in her Southern drawl. "Khan is one mighty fine prince,"

"Not to mention handsome," Nicole added. Because of the fact that she usually wore a purple toga on a daily basis, she didn't look much different today, except that her hair was in a bun and she was wearing makeup.

"When you guys have kids, can Sonic and I be the God Parents?" Amy requested. While Sonic had not shown any sign of returning so far, Amy had tried her best to remain hopeful. She would talk of the future like nothing had happened. Why, she had even started planning her and Sonic's wedding!

"I'll think about it," Sally said, trying to keep the depression out of her voice.

Sonic really hadn't come back. He couldn't save her from this unwanted union...

Oh, if only her hero could save her just in time...

Sonic was exhausted. He'd been examined and experimented and prodded amd probed. He'd had chemicals injected and was put through shock thereapy.

To put it simply, his situation sucked.

He thought of his mother. She had died under similar circumstances. Poor Aleena had been captured by Robotnik, examined to see if she had the same powers Sonic had, and dissected. Robotnik had even proved her to be dead by revealing her body in a video. She had looked like she was just sleeping, but it hadn't mattered to Sonic. Dead was dead.

Before the war, he had led a normal life. As a little boy, he and Sally played together and got into all kinds of trouble. He read to Tails, whom was a toddler at the time. He attended school and drove his teachers insane. He helped his uncle around in the diner and in the workshop. He was... just a boy. He had no worries and was happy and content all of his days...

Until Ro-_ butt _-nik ruined it.

Luckily, Robotnik had been defeated and peace restored. With Robotnik gone, the Freedom Fighters disbanded and went their separate ways. That was a mistake, for Robotnik's equally troublesome brother, Eggman emerged and began wrecking havoc. However, Sonic easily defeated him at every turn, so it wasn't much of an issue.

Sometimes, Sonic would daydream in private that the Freedom Fighters had never disbanded, that Sally and him had never broke things off, that his mother was still alive.

The only people that knew that Sonic's mother was dead were Sonic, his uncle, and Eggman. Robotnik didn't count because he was dead. Sonic never told his friends about Aleena because he didn't like being pitied. It just wasn't his style.

But after everything that had happened, what _was_ his style?

Sally walked down the castle hall. Her bridesmaids trailed behind her.

They were on their way to the chapel. Sally forced her shaky legs to move one step at a time.

Not many of her friends were attending the ceremony. For example, Antoine and Rotor had both opted out because of family issues. Shadow had GUN work to do. Silver had RSVPed too late. The Chaotix all had the flu. And Tails had simply refused to attend.

Why? Because he thought it should've been Sonic that she'd be meeting at the end of the aisle instead of Khan. Tails was probably right, but Sally had written him off as being childish. Okay, he was only eight, so being childish was appropriate. Still, everything had to do things they didn't want to do.

Sonic's ears flicked as he heard a loud **Boom!**

The door was beat down by Mira. Gunfire could still be heard in the distance.

Mira sprinted toward Sonic and hugged him before cutting off those suffocating straps.

"Man, I owe you one," Sonic told her as he hugged her back.

"Actually, you owe me ten," Mira smirked. "bucks,"

"How about rings? If you find yourself on Mobius, you can buy a souvineer,"

Mira's head set erupted with static and her grandmother's voice.

"Seniorita! Hurry and get him to the main depot! There's a device that can transport him home!"

"C'mon," Mira said. "Let's get you back to Mobius,"

The two teenagers ran through gunfire, covering their ears as they went. They sprinted inside another larger building and slammed the door shut behimd them. The windows were shattered by gunfire and shrapnel.

In the middle of the room was a giant metal ring with steps. Next to it was a machine with a glass chamber harboring a...

"Is that a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked, dumbstruck.

"A what-"

Someone began banging on the door.

"No time to chit chat!" Sonic said seriously. "How do you turn it on?"

Mira's gaze wandered to a red lever. She yanked it and the ring was filled with a gold swirling light.

"Awesome!" Sonic cheered. He pumped his fist. He slowed down when he noticed the tears in Mira's eyes. "What's with you?"

"Sonic," she sniffed. "you annoyed the crap out of me, but I'll miss you. Call it Stockholm Syndrome or something, but..."

Sonic cut her off by offering his fist. "Oh, don't get all mushy just yet. I have a feeling we'll see each other again. You taught me a lesson,"

"And that is?"

"That I shouldn't run away from my problems,"

"And you taught me to fight,"

The duo fist bumped.

"Take care," Sonic said. He stepped toward the portal.

"You too," Mira replied sadly. They exchanged a nod as Sonic stepped through the swirling light and disappeared.

Sally was in her parents limo. She fiddled with the fabric of her dress as they talked.

"Oh, imagine the good genes coming to our family's gene pool," Max said. He coughed again.

"Khan will be a great King," Alicia gushed. "Just as Sally will be a great Queen,"

Sally nodded put of politeness. Truth was that the idea of being Queen didn't sound so hot to her anymore. At this point, she just wanted freedom.

Sonic lifted his eyes to find himself in his apartment. Tails was asleep on the couch next to several pizza boxes and jugs of soda.

Something told Sonic that his dear friend had let himself go in his absence.

Sonic leaned forward and shook Tails's shoulder lightly. "Bro, you up?"

Tails opened his eyes groggily. His gaze fixed itself onto Sonic, causing the kitsune to gasp.

"**SONIC!**"

Tails shot forward and engulfed Sonic into a bear hug. Immediately, he began sobbing into his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much! Everyone was beginning to think you died or something! Where have you been?! How could you do that to me?!"

Sonic was stabbed by a pang of guilt at what he'd put Tails, and possibly everyone else through.

"I'm sorry, Tails," he said, stroking Tails's back. "I promise to tell you everything. But first: where's Sal? I need to talk to her."

Tails was silent for a moment, then let out another sob. "She's getting married to Ken Khan! Her parents told her to because her Dad's getting too sick and she needed a King!"

Sonic froze. Subconsciously, he hugged Tails harder.

No way... a month or so gone and the love of his life was getting married to someone else... and to Monkey Khan, of all Mobians!

"Sonic!" Tails looked up at him. "You need to stop it! It's not what Sally wants! Go to the chapel before it's too late!"

"Meet me there," Sonic added. He let go of Tails and dashed out of the apartment.

Sally walked up the steps of the chapel. Her mother wheeled her father's wheel chair up an adjacent ramp.

_You can do this, Sally,_ the Princess thought to comfort herself. It didn't work.

Sonic ran at lightning speed. He was not about to let Sally go without at least telling her how he felt. He refused!

_You can do this, Sonic, _the hedgehog thought to comfort himself. He wasn't sure if it worked.

Sally walked down the aisle, feeling exposed, vulnerable.

The congregation was standing and watching her with awe. Khan nodded as if to say _Here goes nothing_.

Sally nodded back, but couldn't shove down the beast roaring in her heart, begging to be set free.

Sonic spotted the chapel and skidded to a halt. He could hear the wedding march playing from inside.

Gathering his courage, he pushed open the glass doors and his mind went to mush at what he saw.


	15. Wrapped In Light

Sonic's mind went to mush at what he saw.

Sally was dressed in a light and airy wedding dress with a purple sash that made her look angelic. Her hair was tied up in a braided crown with golden thread weaved into it. Her eyes were adorned with mascara and purple eye shadow.

The lighting hit her in just the right way to make her look like she was wrapped in light. She looked like a goddess... she looked beautiful.

Sonic took this all in as Sally's eyes widened and filled with tears.

He was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. He looked like he'd been in a fight. Or had had a really bad day. Or both.

Still, Sally was immediately mesmorized by Sonic's emerald green eyes, wide eyed and studious at the moment.

"Um... this is akward," Sonic said sheepishly. "Sal... I... I..."

"Spit it out, man!" Knuckles yelled from the audience.

"Shut it, Knux!" Sonic yelled back. He turned back to Sally. "I love you. There, I put my pride down for once and said it. Look..." he stepped forward. "I was a jerk. I know. And for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for worrying you all the time. I'm sorry for being a smart aleck every time you voiced that worry... I'm sorry I forgot your birthday... I'm sorry I called your Dad a... maybe I shouldn't say what I called him in a chapel..."

Several people snickered as Max pouted. Even Sally caught herself grinning. Sonic had a gift. He always managed to make her smile.

"I'm sorry I broke your ipod and blamed it on Knuckles. Sorry to you too, Knux," Sonic continued. This was when he realized he really did have a lot to be sorry about. It all poured out as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry I dropped you that one time in Station Square. I'm sorry I kept stealing gum from your bag. I'm sorry I called you a priss. I'm sorry I never told you what really happened to my Mom. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

And with that, the tears cascaded down Sonic's face. Sally wouldn't take him back. He knew it. He put her through too much. He didn't ever show his appreciation. She deserved so much more...

But Sally... instead of kicking him out, she walked toward him and away from the alter. Now Sonic could see the tears in her eyes, as well.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," she whispered. "I was being selfish, not you,"

Sally took Sonic's hand's into hers and they looked at each other, frozen in the other's soft gaze.

Max made a coughing noise, this one obviously fake, to interrupt. "Um... we're kind of in the middle of something!"

"No," Khan said. The edge in his voice showed that he meant it. "We're not." He turned to everyone. "Marriage is something sacred. It's meant to bind people together in love and happiness. If one sided, it will fall apart." he turned back to Sonic and Sally. "I knew Sally still loved Sonic and I went in to marry her anyway. I was blinded by my own desire. Sally deserves a say in who she loves,"

"My say is..." Sally started. Everyone waited in baited breath. "... that not only do I reject this union but also my birth right... I am no longer the air to the throne!"

Everyone gasped. Sally's mother stumbled against the wall, almost fainting.

"Sal," Sonic whispered. "Don't you think that last part is a bit overboard?"

"No, it is not," Sally replied loud enough for everyone to hear. "I never wanted to be Queen. If I were that sort of person, do you think I would've mounted a resistance?" Sally smirked. "I want my share of freedom. The people of the Kingdom of Acorn deserve that as well. Therefore, when I ascend to power, I shall make this a democracy,"

Everyone clapped loudly. Some people even _whooped_. Max didn't look happily at all. However, Alicia gave her daughter a nod as if to say _Well done_.

Sally turned to Sonic. "I want freedom, but I can't achieve it without you,"

"Does this mean that..." Sonic trailed off. Sally smiled and nodded.

Then she kissed him. Sonic kissed her back. When they pulled away after what seemed like a million years to them, they blushed at each other.

Just then, the sound of spinning could be heard as Tails flew in, his tails spinning behind him.

"Did you do it?" he asked. He looked around and saw Sonic and Sally holding each other in the middle of the chapel. "Well, I guess you did,"

The cancelled wedding let out and everyone spilled out of the chapel into the street. Sonic and Sally held hands as they went.

"So... you're the reason my gum kept disappearing?" Sally asked teasingly.

"You didn't know about that?!" Sonic gaped. "Crap, I totally ratted myself out,"

"Hehe..."

They were silent for a moment. Now the front yard of the chapel was almost empty and the sun was setting.

"So... what didn't you tell me about your mother?" Sally asked.

"She, uh..." Sonic started.

"Yes?"

"Robotnik killed her,"

And there it was, folks. Sally looked at Sonic with a mix of confusion, sympathy, and sadness.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"It's fine," Sonic replied. He changed the subject. "By the way, you look beautiful,"

Sally blushed. "Really?" then she snapped back to attention. "Don't you try to change the subject,"

"Dang. I almost had ya," Sonic sighed.

"You're too slow!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

They bickered jestfully like this for hours as they walked down the street. They parted ways temporarily so Sally could change out of the dress and into her usual vest and boots. They met back up at the field they both went to as kids to star chart for school.

They sat next to each other in the long grass.

"I told you, Sal, Earth has way better food,"

"According to what you described, it's exactly the same,"

"Not true. There's this place called Taco Bell-"

"Like Taco Bull here on Mobius?"

Sonic lied down on his back. "Taco, oh taco. Where art thou, taco?"

"Drama king," Sally chuckled. She looked uo at the sky. "So... I have a question,"

"Fire away," Sonic encouraged.

"What would you do if I died?"

Sonic paused for a moment. He didn't want to think about that scenario. "I'd die with you,"

"I'd prefer you _didn't_ do that," Sally sighed. Her hand wandered onto Sonic's hand.

"I'd prefer you didn't die,"

"Then let's hope that'll never happen,"

Sonic looked Sally in the eye. "As long as I'm still breathing, nothing's gonna happen to you. You can count on it,"

"I know,"

Sally planted a kiss on Sonic's forehead.

**And... that's a wrap! I was waiting so long to write this chapter. Sonally is my OTP.****Also, be sure to check out my other fics. I'm gonna start working on the second part of Fool's Gold (a Steven Universe fic) soon and I'm considering doing my own version of how Sonic and Tails met.****I'm not sure if I'll use Mira again. Maybe in different fandoms or with a different background. I'll keep her appearance the same, though. Comment on whether or not I should keep Mira, please.****Well... ciao!**


End file.
